Never Thought Before
by CaramelKittie
Summary: In this alternate universe, Chara survives the buttercup incident and grows to see the different kids. Now 11, they meet Frisk, who is 1 year younger than them. Chara thinks that they won't be able to make friends with Frisk but finds that they have a strong bond just like a sibling. Will Chara accept this? or will they just go crazy and rampage?
1. New Friend

Frisk's POV

You wake up to the smell of Goat Mom's delicious butterscotch cinnamon pie. The bed next to you is slightly shaking as Chara is still sleeping, with... overalls? You grab your pink striped, blue sweatshirt and go outside to eat. Chara walks out behind you, growling.

"Ugh, I though _you_ were just a dream. Well never thought it'd be real," she spoke gruesomely, you shake it off. It was your first day and Chara seems to be a little grumpy you came but oh well. You speed off to the breakfeast table to stuff your face. You sit down and find a plate of pie with a glass of milk next to it.

"Oh my dearie! You are up already, oh my well I thought you were still sleeping. I was prepping some pancakes as well! Come, get Chara to help as well. You ask Chara to come with you,

"Please, Chara?"

"Fine, but only cuz mom said so... _nerd_ " she whispered the last word yet you heard it, you shake it off. The aroma of cinnamon and butterscotch fills you with DETERMINATION. You sit next to Goat Mom and help whisk up the batter, your stomach grumbles but you keep whisking, the pie has to cool off anyways.

"Chara, sweetie, could you pass me the oil?"

"Sure mom!" Chara smiled as she passed it to her, but gave you a sly smirk and stare. You pass Goat Mom the batter as she pours the oil onto the pan. You and Chara walk back to the pies to chow down. Toriel places the pancakes in the middle of the table, six total. Chara grabs four leaving two for me. Toriel scolds them.

"Chara! Give Frisk one of those pancakes, I made three for both of you! Not four for you and two for Frisk!" Chara gave a guilty smile and placed a pancake where your pie was before. You grab the other two and eat.

"Chara! Frisk! Get dressed! School starts in 20 minutes!" You and Chara go back to the bedroom to get clothes. You open the dresser labeled 'Frisk' and grab a T-Shirt and some shorts. You walk into the bathroom to change but walk in on Chara... crying?

Chara's POV

Frisk and I walk back to get dressed, I already set my clothes out the night before so I just needed to change. I walked into the bathroom as Frisk entered the bedroom. As soon as Frisk closed the bedroom door, I closed the bathroom door. I stared in the mirror,

"Those are the eyes of a demon," I said to myself, "Red? Why would anyone think I wasn't a demon, I'm a disgrace. And then that nerd stepped into my life. Ruining the perfect relationship I had with MY mom!" My eyes started seeping, my eyes started turning black. My mouth dissolving into a void of black goop. I slid my back against the wall, hugging my jacket. I heard the door open and in walked Frisk. One look from them and I turned away.

Frisk's POV

They weren't crying, it was black, not clear like normal tears. You call out to them,

"Chara? Are you okay?" You hold the door, Hiding behind some of it. They yell,

"IM NOT 'OKAY'!.. you will _never_ speak of this again. You hear me?" Chara muttered the last two sentences as they grabbed their clothes and stormed off into the bedroom. You see a black substance in the sink. You close the door and take off your sweater, then pajamas, You place the white T-Shirt on and the shorts on, lastly placing the sweater on again. You feel worried for Chara, but they are a bit older than you. What was it? They were... 11? 12? You forgot.

You and Chara go outside with Toriel. Toriel took off saying that she had to be there before the students so she must leave us alone.

"Chara take care of Frisk!" She shouted as she ran across the path. Chara scoffed and just started walking. They looked back at you,

"Are you coming or not? Hurry up slow poke." They stood there as you scurry across the dirt. "I thought so" they muttered. Chara turned alot of corners until you lost them in a big corridor with lots of paths. You remembered the phone the Toriel gave you had a small map of the Ruins, there was a small school placed at the edge of the map and you were not to far from it. You counted down three rows and walked in. You arrive at school a couple minutes late and you saw Chara sitting at a park bench. They turned their head at the crunching of snow. They turned their head down again as they saw you.

"Class'll be starting soon, lets go inside." Chara said, they turned their head with what seemed like a forced smile. They walked inside and held the door, You hurry in as they close the door behind them. They walk in the classroom behind you and you sit in the front with Chara directly next to you. The warmth of the room after the cold fills you with DETERMINATION.

Class goes on for a few hours before they have an hour of freetime. When freetime came, Chara walked out to the back of the school. You follow behind as they enter a small playground in the forest.

' _Everyone else went to the front of the school'_ you thought, You keep following but a snap of a twig snaps Chara's head around. They see you with a look of terror but they calm down. They sit on a bench and you sit next to them.

"Umm, miss Chara? Why were your eyes all goopy this morning?" You asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"It just... happens sometimes" they forced a smile but you could see that behind their smile that they were lying.

"Then why were you sitting on the floor hugging your knees?" You ask, Chara just closes their eyes and smiles.

"Why don't we go? Freetime is almost over, come on," You get the hint that Chara doesn't want to talk about it. Chara reaches for your hand to lift you up. You hold on as they guide you to the school. You blush slightly. The cold air around digs your head into your jacket.

"Frisk..." They stopped suddenly, A look of horror spread across their face. "Run." They begin bolting, sending you off your feet as they almost pull your arm out of your socket. You look up as you dash across the snow and see a big white wall rushing its way across the town.

Chara jogs to the front of the school and yells, "BLIZZARD! RUN INSIDE! GO GO GO!" You've never seen Chara be so kind. They open the door as the horde of kids go inside, You run in and then the door is slammed as Chara screams. The wind closed it, You look out the window and can only see a few feet out, Chara is being tossed around in the snow carelessly. The sight of Chara being thrown fills you with DETERMINATION.

"Guys! Get Toriel! I can get Chara!" The kids run into the classroom, you open the door with all your might, you open it just enough to get outside before it slammed back again. Chara is lying on the ground hugging the leg of a bench. Chara looks up, squinting. You run towards them, trying not to get swept off your feet which seems like a very real possibility right now. You grab on to Chara, a big gust of wind making you slip and slam into Chara,

"Auooooooo" Chara groaned, clutching their side. You then stand up and help Chara up, they stand and you both walk towards the door, fighting against the wind. Once you reach closer to the door, you see Toriel frantically looking through the window. You reach the door and knock as hard as you can, Chara barely keeping up behind you. The door flies almost all the way open, Toriel grabbing you and Chara dragging both of you inside as the wind closed the door again.

"Are you two okay? Oh my! Chara your lips are blue!" Chara stood up, their hand still holding yours. They let go and run, they run into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Mom, I got this" You run in behind Chara, "Chara!" You hear nothing but walk in, you're sure you hear a sob coming from one of the stalls. You slide your back against the stall door that Chara is in, "Chara, whats wrong?" They respond with more crys. You see their hand on the floor, you place your hand ontop of theirs, "Chara, come on. You can tell me whats wrong I'm right here." The door behind you unlocks, you stand up and out comes Chara. Blue-lipped, puffy-eyed, crying Chara. They walk up to you and do something you never thought that Chara would do from what you've seen. They hug you in a big squeeze and kiss your cheek, "Chara?"

"T-thank... You. Y-you saved m-my life." They were crying on your back, "I c-could've died, s-snowdins blizzards are al-always v-ve-ery b-bad" You hug them in a tight squeeze too. Toriel comes into the bathroom slowly, you nor Chara notices.

Toriel's POV

' _What in the name of butterscotch is taking them so long?_ 'I thought, I creep by the bathrooms and slowly open the door, I walk in silently and peek behind a wall. There I see Frisk and Chara hugging and crying on each others shoulders. I unconciously hold my hand to my chest and think, ' _I knew they would get along at some point.'_ A tear rolls down my cheek. I sneak out of the bathroom.

"Miss Toriel? Are they alright?" One of the kids asked.

"Why yes, Monster Kid. They are perfectly fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow that was one of the longest chapters I have written in quite a while, this website has really brought out my creative side. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or if you really liked this chapter. Please remember to review! I will be making more stories and more chapters, I am thinking that this story will be roughly 20 chapters? Okay I'll be going now.**

 **Boi! -CaramelKittie**


	2. Stuck

Frisk's POV

Chara lets go and walks over to the sink, their hands covering their face. They turn the faucet on and splash it on their face, rubbing their hands across their eyes and mouth. You turn around and look in the mirror, the back of your sweater has a small black stain. You turn to Chara, they look up and see the back of your sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry..." they pour some water on their hands and grab some soap, they walk over and start scrubbing your back, "There, most of it's gone" Chara walks out, you then walk out behind them.

Chara's POV

 _I never thought Frisk would save my life. Let alone the first day we were "siblings" as mom put it_. I thought, I slightly cringed at the word. I got a drink of water at the fountain, I ignored the other kids all asking if I was alright or if I was hurt. Frisk was also being bombarded with the questions. Toriel left to make some tea so I was able to yell at them for asking so many questions.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I practically screamed, everyone looked up at me with terror in their eyes, they then looked at the floor, and back up. I looked down and there was a giant puddle of black goop. I was terrified, I didn't know if anyone else saw it, but I did. My soul. Right there, in front of me. I went to touch it, but it just made... me... pass... ... _ **THUD**_.

Frisk's POV.

Chara had just yelled at you and the kids, then they passed out as they reached for something. Why were they reaching for air?

"Chara!" You heard a scream behind you, as well as a couple plates falling. Toriel rushed passed you to pick Chara up, you then hear another yelp behind you.

"Chara! It's only been two days since I've seen you!" Another monster passed by, they look about your age and they looked pretty similair to Toriel.

"Asriel, please come here, stay with Chara!" Toriel said, was that his name? Asriel? But Goat Mom never mentioned another kid? Was he your other sibling Chara was talking about last night?

Chara's POV

 _Where am I? Why am I here? What is this place!_ I look around, nothing seems familiar. Its like a red marble floor and a big dome of red.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I yelled, There was nothing, it just echoed. "Where am I?" I began tearing up, "I dont want to be alone anymore... Please" I sit down, my knees against my chest, my head buried in them. I closed my eyes and sobbed. A booming voice echoed loudly through the dome, whose was it?

"Chara! Wake up Chara! Please Chara!" It was familiar... Asriel! It was Asriel's!

"Asriel! Where are you!" I shouted, my voice was far fainter and echoed less... I stood up and began running, "Asriel! Im right here! Asri-" I looked up and began to slow down, Asriel took up the entire dome, his face was in shock, he kept staring, tears began rolling out of his eyes, "-el... what?" I took a closer look, I could see my hands, my body. Lying there, am I..?

"Chara!" I shook the thought and looked back down, Frisk was there. Running towards me.

"Frisk? What're, how're, Why are you here!" I was shocked.

"Chara no time to explain, you need to believe you will see everyone again, you need to have a will to live. Without that, Toriel looses you, Asriel looses you. _I_ loose you... please, you need to want to go back. I can't say anything else..?" The dome began shaking. Cracks were forming on the floor, on the dome, Asriel began fading away, pieces of the floor were falling, "Chara, I have to go. Nouahhhhh!" Frisk fell through a crack.

"FRISK!" I was now in tears, I want to see my family, I want to see mom, I want to see Asriel. I sat on the dome floor, everything rumbling. I looked down, it was a black void.

Frisk's POV

You wanted to save Chara, you told them what they needed to do, and now you're falling. Falling into a void, It was a slow fall. You couldn't see anything below or next to you. All you could see was the red marble floor, and through one of the cracks, Chara was there. That was directly above you. You called for help.

Nobody Came.

 **Authors Note: Well, writing certainly is fun, and this was a short chapter. But the next chapter should be a ton longer than this one. Sorry if you were looking forward to a long chapter. But I am going to be updating daily so that should be enough for everyone. I really hope you enjoy the chapters, and remember, if you want your ideas in the story for future chapters, remember to review and leave your ideas! If you also want to point out any issues with previous chapters, or would like to beta read just PM me! Thanks for reading!**

 **Boi! -CaramelKittie**


	3. Hurt

**Hey! Caramel here, I kinda fell down with a slight stomach bug so thats why this chapter is a little late. Bleh, and anyways the entire chapter will be mostly in Chara's POV because well, Chara's about to d- oh... probably shouldnt have said that. Just read. Heheh.**

Chara's POV

"FRISK!" I stared down the void, nothing, it was just an ocean of black. I was crying, Frisk just fell, this 'dome' is collapsing, Asriel faded out. Everythings going wrong. Now what was Frisk saying? Something about wanting to live? But how can I do that? No. No, no, no. My entire world is falling apart. I can't do anything. I looked around, the dome was almost completely gone. Wait. I read something about this. Come on Chara think. Think think think. SOULS!

I tried to remember everything I could about souls. _If monsters touch them, the soul and monster fuse. If other humans touch them, they get 'stored'. If the human the soul belongs to touches them, they get trapped in the... soul._ I looked around and then remember that I had the book in my bag,

"OF COURSE! I'm in my soul! But how do i get out..." I grabbed the book out my satchel and flipped to a page.

 _The human needs to have a will to live if they get trapped in the soul, if the human stays in the soul for too long, the soul begins to fall apart unless it gets stored or fused._

"Thats why its falling apart, but how did Frisk get in? They couldn't have touched the soul... The soul wouldn't be collapsing. But scratch that, for now I have to get OUT of here... ok," _If the human trapped in the soul has a will to live, the soul will continue to shatter, if the human does not, the soul and the human dissapear. This causes death. However if another human or monster tries to interact with the human while they are in the soul, they will be teleported into the soul. The other human or monster only has a certain timeframe they can go in and speak with the owner of the soul, once that timeframe has passed, the human will then be teleported out of the soul and back into their own body._ "Oh well thats how Frisk got in... but how do _I_ get _out_ "

 _The human has to get out of the soul before the entire soul collapses, in order to do that, the human has to make this symbol on the dome's floor with their own blood:_ _自由_ _._

I quickly shut the book, "Oh boy, okay lets do this..." I grabbed a piece of the shattered glass and sliced my palm, I winced as the glass cut through the skin. I scooped up the blood with my other hand and began drawing the symbol. When I finished, the symbol began glowing. It gave off a faint glow. I tore a piece of cloth from my T-Shirt and wrapped it tightly around my palm. The symbol's light started getting brighter, it grew into a blinding light. I felt a surge of electricity go through my body, "Auu!' I groaned but I couldnt move. I began to float up into the middle of the dome, and then I... **THUD**.

 **A couple days later...**

I sat up on a bed, it wasn't mine, "Chara!" I turned my head and there sat mom.

"Mom? Where am I-yow!" mom was squeezing me in a tight hug. I could barely breathe, she let go and started pulling and pushing my face,"Mom... What are you doing" my voice was muffled due to her pushing my cheeks together.

"Oh my Chara... Frisk! Asriel! Chara's up!" Frisk and Asriel bolted through the hospital door and they both hugged me.

"We thought you... died... thank goodness you're alright!" Asriel said, Frisk was crying and so was mom.

"Guys, I'm fine. Now where am I!" I let them continue their hugging session but I wanted an answer.

"You're at the hospital deary," one of the nurses came in holding a clipboard, "Okay, kids please wait in the hall," Frisk and Asriel walked out of the room as the nurse watched them, "Okay, miss Toriel, Chara here went through some minor physical cuts and bruises, but has went through some more severe mental trauma." As soon as the nurse that, the memories flooded back. My eyes widened and I clutched the sides of the bed as hard as possible

 _Frisk... The void... The soul... The book... My hand... blood..._ The last word echoed through my head and I began crying, Mom then hugged me as my tears stained her dress.

"Oh my, Doctor!" The nurse called out, A doctor rushed in and took mom out of the room,

"Mommy!.. please doctor... I don't want to be alone anymore" I layed on the bed in a fetal position, my arms wrapped around my knees, "Not anymore..." Tears rolled down my cheek as he gave me a shot. Everything began to go blurry. I closed my eyes a final tear rolled down as everything went black.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up on my side, facing the window. I was still holding my knees, I was in a hospital gown now. I heard the blank beat of the monitor next to me. A vase of flowers sat on the stand next to my bed, golden flowers, my favorite. I smiled, something I haven't done in a long time, a tear rolled on my cheek. I turned to lie on my back, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone in the chair. I turned my head and there sat Frisk and Asriel, asleep on the armrests. I looked down and noticed the band attached to my wrist, a tube ran out of it. The tube was attached to the IV bag. I sat up and looked around the room, My eyes wandered to the clock,

"10:28, it's kind of early..." I plopped my head back on the pillow. A couple minutes passed before a nurse came in.

"Morning sunshine, just need to give your dose. I'll be out in a second" The nurse gave me another shot, I winced a little bit as the needle pierced my skin. I am not a fan of shots, Frisk shifted in the chair as they woke up, the stood up and walked over to a door which I assumed was the bathroom. When Frisk came back I sat up.

"Hey Frisk..."

"Oh Chara you're up!" they walked over to the chair and shook Asriel, "Chara's up" they whispered. They then walked over to me and hugged me, Asriel stood up and walked over to us.

"Hey Chara, I got you something." He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed something, he walked back and handed it to me, "I got some of your favorite chocolate" He smiled and hugged me, I smiled back and set the gift on the nightstand by the flowers.

"Thanks, by the way... wheres mom and how long have I been here?" I asked, I was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's with the doctor getting some papers together, and you've been here for 5 days," Asriel said, "Something about getting you out of here and back home. I just hope you come back home soon." He smiled as a doctor came in with mom. _Five days? Holy cow..._

"Okay Chara, it's time. miss Dreemurr, you need to give her one pill every hour for a couple days until..." The doctor whispered the last part so I couldn't hear what she said after 'until'. I finally was able to stand, my back and legs ached terribly however. Frisk and Asriel ran to both my sides and helped me walk, I had somewhat of a headache from being in the hospital for nearly a week. I walked slowly towards the door, my back feeling like someone has stabbed my a million times.

The ride home was decently fast, nothing too eventful. Mom put me straight to bed as she began preparing some dinner. Frisk and Asriel stayed in the room with me, Frisk fell asleep on the bed and Asriel sat against my bed and snored. Mom came in with a small tray that held some soup, toast, and a glass of chocolate milk. She sat on the bed and set the tray on my lap.

"Here Chara," she handed me a couple napkins as she stood.

"Thanks mom," I smiled at her and she mouthed 'Your welcome' while turning off one of the lights, leaving my nightstand light on a dim setting. The door shut, leaving me with the tray of food, Asriel, and Frisk in a silent ambience. I sat up in my bed and slowly ate the food, my back still felt like a thousand needles have just stabbed me. I attempt moving my leg but a shockwave of pain shoots up it as I groan. Asriel woke up to the groan and looked back at me.

"Chara! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little ache in my leg" I lied, but it wasn't too far off from the truth so I shrug it off.

"Be careful with the tray!" he reminded me, I smiled and began eating my soup. One sip of the soup and I fell in love, I chowed the soup down in less than 5 minutes. I soaked the toast in what was left of the soup and ate the bread aswell. I finished the meal off with the chocolate milk. Asriel stood up and took the tray out, I thanked him and he smiled at me as he left. Frisk turned to face me, they stood up and got out of their bed. They smiled as they walked over to pick a board game. They picked out Scrabble and set the game up on the floor next to my bed. Asriel walked in delighted to play, they both helped me off my bed and onto the floor.

We played for a couple hours late into the night, I checked the clock in our room and it read 11:46 P.M. I've already taken those stupid pills about 13 times, It'll be 14 soon. Frisk started putting the game away and Asriel collapsed on the floor snoring, Frisk and I laughed at his sudden sleep. When Frisk put the game on it's shelf the layed on the floor. I layed inbetween Asriel and Frisk, I fell into a deep sleep which I haven't had in many weeks. months? maybe even years.

Toriel's POV

I walked in the kids' bedroom to give Chara their pill but find the trio sleeping on the floor peacefully. I smiled and grabbed a blanket from my room to lay on the sleeping children. They all snored peacefully as I layed the blanket on top of them. I walked back to the kitchen to grab three slices of pie. I set them on the nightstand for them to find in the morning. I walked back out to the living room and sat in my chair. I grabbed a book and read, I knew they would all get along.

 **Hey! I am SO sorry that I didn't upload anything yesterday! I hope this suffices because well as you know I caught a stomach bug which was a slight inspiration for this chapter. Thank you so much for understanding! And if you have any suggestions just let me know! Also thanks for 200+ Views! I really do love writing and I am glad you like my stories. I am working on another story but I will still be updating this! Im so excited to keep writing these stories! Well Enough from me.**

 **Boi! -CaramelKittie**


End file.
